Neurodegenerative diseases represent a heterogeneous group of genetic and acquired neurological disorders that result in severe and progressive cognitive and motor impairment with on-set during mid- to late-life. The most common cause of dementia is Alzheimer's disease. In less than 5% of the cases Alzheimer's disease genetic factors are involved, the rest of the cases are sporadic.
Tau protein is expressed in central nervous system and plays a critical role in the neuronal architecture by stabilizing intracellular microtubule network. Impairment of the physiological role of the tau protein either by truncation, hyperphosphorylation or by disturbing the balance between the six naturally occurring tau isoforms leads to the formation of neurofibrillary tangles (NFT), dystrophic neurites and neuropil threads. These structures represent ultrastructural hallmarks of Alzheimer's Disease (AD). The major protein subunit of these structures is microtubule associated protein Tau. The amount of NFT found in autopsies of AD patients correlates with clinical symptoms including intellectual decline. Therefore, Tau protein plays a critical role in AD pathology. The recent discovery of co-segregation of specific mutations in the Tau gene with the disease frontotemporal dementia with Parkinsonism linked to chromosome 17 (FTDP-17) has confirmed that certain abnormalities in the Tau protein can be a primary cause of neurodegeneration and dementia in affected individuals.
There is a need in the art for methods of treating tauopathies.
Literature
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0117543; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0194803; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0025337.